


Take Mine Instead

by MollyMaryMarie



Series: Wolfstar Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie
Summary: Sirius gets a devastating letter from home. But Remus is there to make everything okay again.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698766
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Take Mine Instead

His hands were shaking. That was how Remus knew something was very wrong. Sirius’ hands were confident and calloused and cavalier, and they _didn’t_ shake. Not when he was dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts, not when he was healing Remus’ wounds after a treacherous moon, not when he was pretending to be in love with Remus for a good show.

Now, Sirius’ hands were shaking. And not trembling, either. _Vibrating_. Uncontrolled and terrified. There was a paper in his hands, a letter from home. He’d gotten bad letters from home before and he’d cast them off with a laugh, incinerating them before they hit the carpet.

“Sirius?” Remus called out carefully, moving toward where Sirius sat in the center of his mattress, the curtains to his bed open, as they always were.

“Hmm?” Sirius responded, the look on his face as vacant as it was alarming. His cheeks, that had just been flushed from racing Remus up the stairs to their dorms in an effort to get the last chocolate frog, were now sullen and pale. The circles under his eyes deepened and twitched.

“Talk to me,” Remus whispered, not even hesitating before crawling into Sirius’ bed, folding his legs underneath him. Sirius didn’t look up at him. His silver eyes blurred out.

“It’s … from Mother,” he said under a hard swallow, blanching at the bitter taste it left in his throat. His grip on the letter increased until it crumpled underneath his fingers. “They tell me Regulus has been recruited. _Marked_. As a Death Eater.” Tears formed in his blank eyes.

Without pause, Remus shot forward and enveloped Sirius in his arms. At this comfort, the fragile shell of Sirius’ strength broke and he pulled Remus closer, forming knots in Remus’ shirt with his tightly clenched fists. “Sirius, I am so sorry,” Remus breathed out as Sirius sobbed.

“I knew it was coming, I knew he was …” A sob interrupted him. “I knew he would do anything for them, but I … he’s just a _child_ , Remus.” Remus didn’t reply, didn’t speak. He knew there was nothing that he could say that would fix this. He just held Sirius tighter, letting him burrow his face down into the hollows of Remus’ throat, the tears slipping down Remus’ collar.

In a broken voice, Sirius spoke again. “And they’re so fucking _proud_ in this letter, so proud of the son that isn’t a disgrace to the Black family name.” There was a resentment and anger in his tone that Remus had only heard when Sirius had left home to move in with James. It wasn’t welcome in Sirius’ voice, in what should be a melodic and carefree and glorious tone.

“Fuck the Black family name,” Remus growled in return. “They were never your family to begin with. _We’re_ your family now. We always have been. Give up that name,” Remus whispered into Sirius’ hair, holding him closer than he ever had. “And take mine instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments, or you can send me a shout on tumblr [@mollymarymarie](https://mollymarymarie.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
